Stormwind Army Engineer's Handbook
The Stormwind Army Engineer's Handbook is the principal preparatory text for new engineers. Further information on specific engineering topics can be found in the Stormwind Army Artillery Manual and Field Engineer's Guide To Fortifications. ='The Role of the Engineer'= ---- Engineers are a vital part of the regiment's strength and have many roles both in and out of combat. In the main, these roles fall into the categories of: * construction of temporary fortifications, bridges, roads, etc.; * reduction or sabotage of enemy fortifications, bridges, roads, etc.; * maintenance of soldiers' equipment, artillery, vehicles, and fortifications; * and advising officers and enlisted as to the use and practice of the aforesaid. 'Pioneers' On the advance, the engineer's essential role is that of the pioneer. Pioneers ensure that any engineering needs of the regiment's advance, such as bridges, are met and that the regiment remains secure in camp. 'Transportation Needs' Bridges and roads are a primary concern of the pioneer. Fortunately, most regiments travel fairly lightly. Troops on foot, pack animals, and many types of war machine can make do without roads if necessary and can ford small watercourses without difficulty. Roads are more important for the upkeep of supply lines; in particular, heavy wagons bearing supplies, artillery, cannon, and siege engines may find difficult or broken terrain to be impassable. In this case, the pioneers will be directed to clear the ground of any obstructions and level it. If mud is present, a deck of wooden planks should be constructed as time permits. Bridges for use by infantry or materiel can be effected by the use of pontoon boats, small, light barges that can be carried by wagon. A series of these boats are placed across the waterway to be spanned, lashed together to prevent drifting, and a deck of light wooden planks placed across the top. Care should be taken to avoid overloading such a bridge, and they should not be constructed or used in inclement weather except in emergencies. 'Fortifications' As to fortifications, pioneers should undertake to fortify any position their regiment occupies to a degree proportionate to the length of their stay. Always use local materials for fortifications if possible. The type and depth of fortifications depend on the labor and supplies available and the enemy action expected. In general, fortifcations serve two roles in the defense of a camp: providing cover from enemy artillery and missile troops, and disrupting the advance of enemy infantry. If yours is the last unit to leave a fortified area, always dismantle the fortifications to avoid their use by the enemy. 'Earthworks' Earthworks are ideal for medium-term, static defenses, e.g., around a field camp or artillery battery. Excavating trenches around the camp's perimeter is the most efficient way to provide an adequate defense. One or more concentric rings of trenches can be used to force attackers to advance more slowly, reducing the impact of a charge. Steep-sided trenches are also an effective deterrent to cavalry units that rely on speed. The trench should be at least six feet wide to ensure that it cannot be easily crossed by enemy forces. The total elevation (considering the depth of the trench and height of the accompanying berm) should be sufficient to completely cover a soldier standing inside. Ensure that any bridges, ladders, etc. to the trench can be removed in case of attack. A single broad step around the bottom of the exterior face allows allied archers and similar troops to engage the enemy without sacrificing cover. When digging a trench, the excavated material should be piled on the exterior side into a glacis: a berm with a shallow profile on the outside, and a narrow profile on the inside. This offers the best protection against incoming missiles such as arrows and, at long range, cannon shot. 'Breastworks' A temporary fortification measure, breastworks are constructed out of hardened materials such as wood or metal. Breastworks are generally raised to chest height (hence the name) and are effective against light weapons such as arrows and muskets. They are ineffective against cannon fire except when combined with a substantial earthen glacis. Constructing a breastworks is relatively straightforward. A typical form seen in field fortifications consists of two sets of components: upright braces, and planks of wood or metal laid across them. Braces may be vertical stakes as in a fence, or a sloped, triangular frame; the latter provides greater strength and is less prone to failure in the heat of battle. Braces should be placed between approximately six feet apart and planks ideally no less than this in length. Materiel is the most important consideration when building breastworks. Use local sources of timber and scrap metal if possible. If the situation warrants it, an officer may allow the use of regimental equipment such as wagons or damaged siege weapons, but do not rely on this source of materiel. If they are available, local structures such as fences or damaged buildings are ideal for conversion into breastworks. 'Gabions' A gabion is a cage-like enclosure made of wicker or wood. They are transported by wagon and filled with earth, stone, rubble, or other heavy fill at the site of a battle. Gabions are most effective against arrows, shot, and explosive fragments. Gabions are often used in support of artillery such as mortars, providing them with a shelter from which to fire. They are also useful at camp in areas where explosions or shelling are a possibility. They should be placed around arsenals to contain the force of a accidental explosion, and placed around other high-value targets such as infirmaries or mess halls to reduce casualties from enemy artillery. 'Stakes' A popular defensive measure, stakes are fragile but very cheap and quick to assemble. Long shafts of wood, sharpened at both ends, are driven into the ground at roughly a 45-degree angle. Though ineffective at stopping enemy ranged units, they are a simple and effective way to keep melee troops away from a trench, breastworks, or other fortification. Cavalry are especially vulnerable to stakes due to their mounts' natural fear for them. Even if it serves no other purpose, a line of stakes around a camp or formation's flanks can prevent cavalry charges from that direction. The Alteraci horse is a form of semi-permanent defense that consists of a log or pole that is studded with many spikes, usually in the four cardinal directions. The horse can be picked up relatively easily and moved to provide a defense wherever it is needed most. 'Sapping' The role of the sapper is opposite that of the pioneer; sappers undertake to reduce the enemy's defensive works, opening them up to assault by infantry or other combat elements. Sapping is highly effective but very dangerous, and often takes place at night or while the attention of the defenders can be captured with shelling or a diversionary assault. Stealth and speed are vital to sapping. If the sappers are discovered, they are likely to be repulsed or killed. Operate as quickly as possible, but be careful when handling explosives. Haste is no excuse for sloppiness! Sappers are usually issued explosives to aid in this task, typically standard issue dynamite charges and fuzes. Explosives are best placed at the base of enemy fortifications, near pillars or other load-bearing elements. Dynamite can alternatively be used to blast through rock in order to open up a path of assault through previously impassable terrain. For larger blasts, several sticks of dynamite can be detonated together. When possible, dig or drill into the surface of the object to be destroyed, and insert the dynamite as far as possible (ensure that the fuze has been inserted first). This will ensure that more of the explosive power is transmitted to its intended target. If the enemy works include a metal skin or other forms of armor, look for any cracks or vulnerabilities, gaps, seams, or anywhere that the dynamite can be placed behind the armor. If none of these exist, digging a short distance (roughly six inches) underneath the structure at a diagonal can suffice. If a sufficient quantity of dynamite is not available, locally sourced explosives or other volatile materials such as gunpowder barrels, shells, or fuel supplies may be used instead at the local commander's discretion. However, be warned that these materials are not always predictable in terms of explosive radius and effect. Always err on the side of caution when using non-regulation explosives! 'Mechanics' One primary role of the engineer is maintenance. A mechanic may be called upon to tend to the regiment's war machines or fortifications, or mechanical devices or weapons carried by its soldiers. (The maintenance of other equipment is the responsibility of the regimental armorers and/or tailors.) 'War Machines' Each war machine has its own particulars of maintenance, and a full listing of such details would be impossible. Consult the technical literature of each such device and follow all listed instructions fully and completely. Engineers should ensure that adequate supplies are maintained of ammunition, fuel, equipment and tools, and spare parts for all war machines and that such supplies are stored safely and securely. 'Fortifications' With regard to fortifications, strive to perform a visual inspection of the entire works at least monthly, with a priority given to high-value areas such as armed towers, gates, and barracks. Temporary works, being of less sturdy construction, should ideally be examined once per week at a minimum. Examine the structures carefully for signs of rot, rust, or other degradation, and stay alert for reports of these conditions from other troops. The focus of attention should be on load-bearing aspects of the structure such as columns first, followed by all parts of the structure facing the enemy such as walls and parapets. Ensure that these vital areas are free of defects before working on less critical portions of the works. 'Battlefield Repairs' An engineer may be called upon to address works damaged by enemy attacks. First, ensure that the works are not in danger of collapse or further damage. Ensure that any fires are completely extinguished and any volatiles (such as gunpowder) moved away from the damaged area. Evacuate all non-critical personnel. Examine the load-bearing structures for signs of unusual strain, which may indicate a potential collapse. If a building is at risk of secondary damage, your commander may instruct that it should be torn down and replaced. If the damaged works face the enemy or an uncontrolled area, as they often do, a temporarily fortification should be constructed to protect the work site. Repair and/or replacement of the damaged works may then begin. 'Counsel' Due to their specialist expertise and experience, engineers may be called upon to advise their officers and fellow soldiers on matters of combat engineering, e.g., the destruction of an enemy barricade or the effects of terrain on a regiment's vehicle support. When dealing with officers, answer or advise clearly, concisely, and completely. Make sure that the officer is aware of the risk posed by any proposed action. Be ready to give alternatives. If an officer’s orders put the regiment or its operations at risk due to engineering concerns, it is the engineer's duty to offer their advice promptly, but do so respectfully. When dealing with enlisted, be direct. Issue instructions as clearly as possible and avoid technical jargon. If enlisted men are needed for engineering work, seek volunteers or ask a non-commissioned officer if there are men available. ='Volatiles'= ---- An introduction to the various eruptive compounds in use in the Stormwind Army: 'Low Explosives' "Low explosives" deflagrate (burn) when exposed to a heat source, creating a relatively long-lived pressure that is suitable for propelling bullets, shells, or rockets from various types of artillery and other weapons. Despite their name, low explosives are still VERY dangerous and care must be taken in their storage and use. 'Gunpowder' Gunpowder is the best-known low explosive and is most widely used. Upon ignition, gunpowder provides a stable, relatively predictable burn that makes it ideal for cannon and similar devices. Gunpowder for small arms is generally contained in paper cartridges that are torn open and the loose gunpowder placed in the weapon prior to firing. For larger weapons, gunpowder is provided in pre-measured silk bags for loading. The primary ingredients of gunpowder are saltpeter, charcoal, and sulfur. Saltpeter, often used as fertilizer for crops, can be created from a mixture of horse urine and rotted manure. Charcoal can be yielded from charring wood with fire. Sulfur, a yellowish rock, can be found in volcanic areas such as the Burning Steppes or Searing Gorge. These ingredients are combined in various proportions for different purposes. The composite is then dampened and run through a sieve several times to achieve a uniform size of grains. The following mixture will yield "standard" gunpowder for musketry and should be sieved to a fine consistency: * 15 parts saltpeter, * to 3 parts charcoal, * to 2 parts sulfur; Whereas cannon typically use a slower-burning formulation sieved to a coarse consistency, using the following ratios: * 13 parts saltpeter, * to 4 parts charcoal, * to 3 parts sulfur. When loading, ALWAYS ensure that the weapon is being loaded with the specified grade of gunpowder. All storage and loading containers should be CLEARLY marked with the composition and grade of gunpowder contained within. Incorrect loading can cause misfires or damage to the weapon. 'High Explosives' In contrast to low explosives, "high explosives" detonate (explode) when exposed to heat and often pressure. The resulting detonation is unsuitable for propellant but ideal for bursting charges. A shell which lands among the enemy and explodes is much more potent than an ordinary solid projectile. However, they are more dangerous and require a supply of explosives in the field. High explosives such as mineral-based blasting powders are considered a trade secret of various engineering guilds, and as such no formulae will be provided for their composition. They are generally unsuitable for production in the field and are issued as fixed devices. The most common form of high explosive is dynamite, which is issued in sticks of uniform size and blasting power. These are often used in mining, but can be deployed to reduce enemy fortifications. In order to cause detonation, a fuze (usually a rope imbued with gunpowder) must be inserted into the stick and ignited. High explosive shells are fixed explosive devices comprising a high-explosive-filled warhead, a low explosive propelling charge, and a metal casing. Shells are typically contact fuzed; that is, they detonate when striking a solid object. Shells are manufactured to meet the specific needs of the weapons that fire them; in the Stormwind Army these include mortars, siege tanks, and gyrocopters. NEVER attempt to fire a shell from a weapon that was not designed to accept it. 'Fuel' The various self-powered vehicles of the Stormwind Army use a wide variety of fuels, primarily derived from combustible substances such as coal and oil. Each vehicle’s engineering guidelines will specify what type of fuel it consumes and give a rough estimate of its consumption over time and distance. 'Safety' Volatiles are flammable and usually explosive. Any accident can cause extreme danger to yourself and your regiment. When using, handling, or storing volatiles, ALWAYS: * Handle with care. Keep volatiles away from flames, sparks, heat sources, and magic. * Check to ensure that ammunition, gunpowder, and fuel is of the proper grade, composition, and purity, and that shells are of the proper model, for any weapon or vehicle they are loaded into. Incorrect use can lead to damage or loss of life. * Clean up any spilled volatiles immediately and thoroughly. * Wash your hands thoroughly after handling volatiles. * Store volatiles in a designated arsenal if possible, where the explosive force of any accident will be directed away from personnel and other assets. * If no arsenal is available, store volatiles in a safe location, preferably a pit or other similar structure which will contain the blast. * Store volatiles separately where feasible, to minimize the damage of any accident. * Store volatiles in designated Gunpowder Barrels or drums. * Label all volatiles with their type, grade, composition, and purpose. * Separate dynamite, shells, and other explosives from fuzes when not in use. NEVER: * Expose volatiles to heat sources or open flames. * Store volatiles in view of the enemy, or in an exposed position, or near command centers, stables, barracks, or infirmaries. * Reuse storage containers. * Dispose of storage containers in fire. * Ingest volatiles, or expose them to rations or food preparation areas. (See First Aid, below.) * Give or sell volatiles to anyone lacking proper certification, to children, or those visibly drunk or otherwise impaired, or to those not of the Stormwind Army. If in doubt, consult an officer. * Store volatiles in contravention of the Experiments and Laboratories Act; in particular Article 5 which prohibits the storing of more than five (5) pounds of explosives except in a designated armory without an officer's express written permission. * Attempt to use or salvage old gunpowder, explosives, or fuel. * Attempt to move or touch old or misfired shells. (See Disposal, below.) 'First Aid' Explosives and fuel are often highly toxic to the human body. Volatiles should not be ingested, or introduced to the eyes, nose, or mouth, or brought in contact with open wounds. If any of these occur wash the exposed area thoroughly (except in cases of ingestion) and report to a medic as soon as possible. Report any unusual symptoms. 'Disposal' It may be necessary for an engineer to destroy old or impure volatiles, or to prevent the enemy from obtaining these substances. Always follow proper protocol when disposing of volatiles. DO NOT destroy any volatiles without an officer's permission. The safest way to dispose of explosives is a controlled detonation. ALWAYS dispose of the unwanted substance as far away from the regiment's base of operations as feasible. Old or impure explosives may prove more destructive than expected. Always err on the side of caution. Avoid areas where the explosion or debris from it may damage structures, injure bystanders, or cause wildfires. If moving the object to be disposed is not permitted, as in the case of unexploded ordnance, evacuate all personnel instead. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Stormwind Army Category:Engineering Category:Books